


a sense of expectation hanging in the air

by electrum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, T for swearing lmao bec thats just how i work, iwaizumi is so transparent bless him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrum/pseuds/electrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "you said something out of context in a grocery store so i tried to squint but i fucking winked???? i don't have control of my body??? sorry i - HOLY SHIT, did you just wink back????"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sense of expectation hanging in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leegermaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leegermaine/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR DAN IN THE HOPES THAT SHE FEELS BETTER. ILY DAN I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ( ღ’ᴗ’ღ )
> 
> ((the title once again has pretty much nothing to do w the fic. thank u itunes shuffle how would i ever name fics without u))

“Look,” a lilting voice says, distracting Hajime from his heavy consideration on the merits of broccoli versus cauliflower. He glances up to find someone standing on the other side of the aisle, busily rummaging through a selection of peaches while talking on the phone. “Mattsun, just _please_ check on Her Royal Majesty for me, okay? I’ll be home in a few hours but I’m not sure I fed her and I don’t want her to die! I really doubt the toilet will like it if I flush _another_ one down.”

Hajime, being polite and well-raised, does his best to avoid eavesdropping on other people’s conversations, and yet suddenly he finds himself staring incredulously at the top of the person’s head. He’s well aware that things said out-of-context often sound stranger than they are, but hard as he tries he can’t imagine any situation in which _that_ would make any sense whatsoever. He’s about to return to his shopping when the person straightens up and accidentally makes eye contact while doing so. He offers a brief smile, before getting distracted by whoever he’s talking to.

“I can’t believe you’re making puns in a time like this? It’s a matter of life or death, Mattsun!”

Again with the nonsensical (and frankly, a little worrying) sentences, Hajime thinks. He squints at the stranger.

Or, at least, he tries to.

Instead, his brain apparently shuts down because instead of squinting in well-deserved confusion, he winks. He fucking _winks_ at this (very, very attractive) stranger—who, because the world seemingly _hates_ Hajime today, had just glanced back at him and so definitely saw the wink.

Hajime feels a rush of heat to his cheeks and hurriedly opens his mouth to apologize when the stranger (who really is _ridiculously_ pretty) looks him quite obviously up and down and then _winks back_.

Hajime takes a few moments to contemplate that he now knows what hell truly is, before promptly spinning around and marching away, broccoli _and_ cauliflower be damned. He can go without vegetables for a week without dying, after all, but if he sticks around this stranger for another second his chances of survival dwindle significantly. (He’s pretty sure death by embarrassment is possible, and even if it’s not, he’ll find a way to do so regardless.)

Behind him, he hears that same voice say, amusement all too audible, “Mattsun, I’ll call you back later, okay? Bye~” followed by quick footsteps running to catch up with Hajime.

 _Of course_ he’d accidentally wink at the one person who wouldn’t leave him alone. Well, whatever. If Hajime has to deal with an unwanted companion for the ten minutes it’ll take him to finish his shopping, then he’ll do it and do it without even making eye contact.

This proves harder than expected, as the stranger—who introduces himself as Oikawa Tooru—follows him all around the store making airy comments and attempting, every so often, to pull Hajime into a conversation. He manages it all the same and leaves as fast as he can, all the while fervently hoping that Oikawa won’t be there next week.

///

He’s there next week, because of _course_ he is. Not only is he there, but as soon as he catches sight of Hajime he brightens up and winks. _Repeatedly_.

Hajime ignores both him and the persistent flush he knows is spreading across his face, and goes to pick out some broccoli. Oikawa is standing by the cauliflower, so at least that decision is easy. He still refuses to meet Oikawa’s eyes, but Oikawa doesn’t seem bothered by this at all and instead cheerfully keeps up a one-sided conversation with his back.

(“—you should give me your name! It’s really quite inconvenient not knowing, after all! You don’t want to inconvenience me, do you?”)

Somehow, Hajime escapes once more, but any triumph is overshadowed by the knowledge that he’s going to be there next week and Hajime’s patience is wearing thin already.

(He could always go at a different time or to a different store, but that would be accepting defeat—and besides, even if he’s loathe to admit it, even to himself, he actually, just might sort of enjoy the attention as well as the obvious interest. _Maybe_.)

///

He barely gets through the door the following week before Oikawa is suddenly at his side, waving and winking and chirping a good morning that Hajime nearly answers before he catches himself. Oikawa chatters away and Hajime has just time to think that this isn’t all that bad after all when Oikawa says, in a faux-sympathetic tone, “Really, it’s just too bad that all your time is spent working out instead of honing your manners. It’s really quite rude to ignore people when they’re talking to you.”

Well. Hajime can’t help it as he literally spins around to glare at Oikawa. “I have perfectly fine manners, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, don’t seem to—it’s hardly polite to insult people and especially not when they can hear and _especially_ not when you don’t even know them!”

Oikawa beams at him. Instead of responding to Hajime’s perfectly valid statement, he says, “I’m Oikawa Tooru!” despite having already introduced himself.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Hajime replies unthinkingly, before freezing in horror.

Oikawa’s grin widens. “Ah, done playing hard to get, Iwa-chan? It’s not too late to ask me out for lunch, you know.”

Hajime scoffs, frowning harder at the way Oikawa somehow manages to look even more delighted by the sound. “It’s four in the afternoon,” he points out, pretending he’s not aware that he didn’t outright turn down the offer. “More importantly, though, my name is Iwaizumi, not _Iwa-chan, what the actual fuck_.”

Oikawa laughs, clearly undeterred. “Iwa-chan is cuter, don’t you think?”

“It is _not_ ,” Hajime tells him, turning his attention back to shopping and resolving to ignore him for the rest of the trip.

(Unsurprisingly, he doesn’t even come close to managing it. Just as soon as he shuts down one conversation, Oikawa baits him into another. And honestly, Hajime’s not trying that hard—as it turns out, Oikawa is fun to talk to.)

///

Oikawa isn’t there next week. Hajime finishes shopping in record time and pretends he’s not disappointed.

(He is.)

///

The week after that, Oikawa is back and makes a beeline for him. “Iwa-chan!”

Hajime means to ignore him, but once again his brain fucks up the process and he instead blurts out, “Where were you last week?” in a tone that implies he’d _missed_ him. (He had.)

Oikawa looks incredibly smug (although there’s a telltale hint of pink across his face). “I was babysitting my nephew.” He gives a softer smile and says, “I missed you, Iwa-chan. It’s nice to know you missed me too!”

“I did not!” Hajime sputters, but he did and Oikawa knows it. At this point, Hajime wouldn’t be surprised if _everyone_ knew it.

“Ah, silly me,” Oikawa says, winking. Before Hajime has time to retort, he starts talking about some movie he’d seen last night. It turns out to be a movie that Hajime has seen recently as well, and before he knows it, he’s talking about it just as eagerly as Oikawa is.

He’s enjoying the conversation so much that he almost picks up a few extra things just to give them more time, but Oikawa is annoyingly perceptive and Hajime is positive he’d make some comment about it.

Oikawa pouts all through the checkout, but perks up when Hajime gruffly asks if he’ll be there next week as well. (It’s embarrassing as hell, but it’s worth it to see Oikawa start to beam again.)

“As if I’d miss it!” Oikawa says, as though he hadn’t missed it last week. “Just make sure you come early so we can finally have our lunch date!”

Hajime snorts inelegantly and rolls his eyes as he leaves. As if he wants a lunch date with _Oikawa_. Honestly.

///

(He comes early next week.)

**Author's Note:**

> i think that cauliflower is actually healthier but lbr broccoli is so much tastier. smh iwa-chan why would you even THINK about getting cauliflower
> 
> rip mattsun and makki who prob had to sit thru ages of oikawa complaining about the hot guy at the grocery store who wont even introduce himself
> 
> ((on a side note this is my first time writing iwaoi so sorry if the characterization is off.))
> 
> EDIT: HER ROYAL MAJESTY IS THE NAME OF OIKAWA'S FISH. CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT "OTL ~~whats up w me and forgetting important details~~


End file.
